Sightless Love
by Maximum Ride all the way
Summary: Reality was that I was Isabella Swan and I was part of a percentage of the world that had a disability. Who were shunned and denied things that were all too well part of a normal life because I Isabella Swan was Blind. *Will be in love with Edward*


Chapter 1

Forks, Washington, now what can I say about forks Washington. Here I was in the rainiest boring must unethical place I have been too. And trust me I have been to some pretty boring places. But hear I was none the less standing outside of Forks High at least I think because that's what Charlie said it was and I do believe that I can trust him for the time being. I remember how this all started and as I try to navigate through the crowds that I know are there I think of that time.

"_It's for your own good" she tells me. And I swear that's Renee's favorite fraze. Everything she does for me is always for my own good. She looks my door from the outside all night because its for my own good. She avoids me and never talks to me because its for my own good. But deep down inside I know why she does it and I've told her it before. She hates me and its as simple as that she hates me. But the thing even scarier then having a mom who hates you is having a daughter that knows that her mom hates her and doesn't care "Its never for my own good its always for you, Renee. She hates it when I call her by her first name she thinks in rebelling because I don't call her mom. But I do assure you that if I really wanted to rebel it would be in a way bigger was then that. "Don't take that tone with me " she screamed. I knew that I was a burden I mean I can't even imagine how it is to raise me. I mean I understand she needs a break but…all the time. She never is around she's never there when I need her I have to cook and clean and go to school all by myself. Its like she's not even there. And with someone like me assistance is kind of mandatory. But I learned to get through it, I momentarily zoned out on her talking until I heard her scream "ARE you Listening" and at that moment I could honestly say no. She got real mad at me and told me to get out of her sight. Funny way to say something when she's talking to some one like me. Later on she told me tomorrow all my stuff would be shipped to forks and that the day after that I would leave. That's the last time I talked to her. Next day she wasn't even there and the day I left she dropped me off at the airport and left not even with a moments notice or a goodbye. I think sometimes that she forgets about what I can't do. I mean that's the only explanation that I can come up with that she just forgets. Charlie wasn't much different he picked me up then dropped me off at the house telling me my room was up the stairs and to the right and then he was off. He dropped me off at school the same way telling me to go to the office first. _

And now I wonder is Forks, Washington going to be any different then Arizona. There I was an outsider and outcast once everyone found out what was wrong with me everyone shied away. As I wondered if forks was going to be the same way I felt the cool air from the office as the door open. Office found I thought as I walked a little further forward and took the handle. I stop momentarily to let the person that I knew was there past. I have this sort of six sense for things, and that gives me an upper hand unlike others that are like me.

I notice with that six sense that I had that there was a line in front of me. I waited patiently listening to the buzz of kids out side the door or the water filtering sound that I heard that let me know that there was a fish tank some were in the office. I finally got up to the desk.

Hello my name is Bella" I said . "Yes," she started "We've been waiting for you" she replied looking all around me. I could tell that she was doing that because I heard the jungle of her jewelry. "I have all my school books already" I said. "Ok" she replied skeptical "Do you need a guide" she ask I told her I didn't and that I was sure I could find my way around and she cave me my schedule a highlighted map that I laughed at (like that would help) and she gave me this note that all my teachers had too sign.

First period I had history and I was already late having to explain everything to that secretary who just wouldn't take my would for any thing. As soon I walked into the history class everybody stopped and stared. I walked to the front desk and while feeling all the classes glaze on my back. I gave the teacher my note and I new he was giving me a skeptical look but he signed it then told me to go sit in the third row second seat back. I pretended I had to go throw something in the trash then I went to set in my seat. I walking slowly and carefully so I wouldn't fall. I set down and brought out my history book as he said to turn to page 65. I also brought out my tap recorder that was just for history class and set it on the desk so it could record.

At the end of class a guy named Seth (**I dislike the name mike no offence to anyone named mike but I just prefer Seth but it's the same guy)** who by the way seemed overly enthusiastic, came up to talked to me. He about talked my ear off as I was trying to stand up. Asking me all this stuff that I he didn't really give me the chance to answer and telling me all this stuff. He finally got to his point though and asked if I needed to help to the next class. At first I though he new my secret but then realized he was just going to show me were it was So I of course said yes and told him my next class was English. Which he was pretty sad that we didn't have it together. I was on my way out the class when the teacher tasked me to see him for something. Seth agreed to wait on me.

"Are you sure your going to be able to follow the class" He asked out of shear concern. "Of course, I just record all of the classes" I said showing him the recorder "and I have a special computer that helps me with my work as long as you don't mind the assignments typed". He said he didn't mind and that if I needed anything to just ask him. After that I left and Seth took me to my next class.

The rest of the morning went pretty good I meat this other boy named Eric and this girl named Jessica (who really was kind of snobby), and some one name Angela who was pretty nice. And was walking me to lunch. Yes the dreaded lunch that I had tried to talk my way out of it . But no I just had to meet all of her friends. "Follow me" she told me if only she new just how hard that was. But some how I made it to the table alive unharmed and still with my secret unknown. But would it stay like that?

I hated lunch because at lunch you socialize and when you socialize you talk and when you talk questions get asked and many questions that the answer to is to hard for other people to grasp and still treat you the same. But low and behold I went to lunch and they socialized and they talked and I got asked the question. How unfair is that. But I learned along time ago that life wasn't fare and sadly I was ok with it.

"So why are you wearing those glasses" and there the question and from none other then the dun dun dun dun Jessica. But I had this and very calmly I said "My eyes are sensitive to light" I said and I knew that that convinced everyone else but oh no heaven forbid that that would convince the snobby Jessica. "But it's not that bright in here" she protested. "Bright enough to irritate my eyes" I said without even a second thought like it didn't annoy me that Jessica was questioning me. It went on like that all of lunch her asking more questions about my disorder as she so abruptly stated.

"Sorry about that" Angela said. "Its ok" but before I could say anything else she went on talking about Jessica.

We finally made it to Biology were I went to the teacher and they signed my slip. But unlike the rest of the teachers who left me alone or talked to me after class he walked me to my seat. Were I could since a boy who apparently would be my lab partner. The teacher then leaned over the front of the desk to talk to me. I wonder how weird that looked but I guess since no one was paying attention that he did this allot. But I really wished he wouldn't because even though he was a respectable distance away I still could smell the (sniff) double cheese burger (sniff) with lettuce and pickles and mustered. Not my personal choice but whatever.

"Are you sure you going to be able to fallow along" He asked. "I have my own book, I tape record the class and have a special computer that allows me to do my home work" I said just as I had said to every other teacher. But still to much of my dismay he stayed there and if not made it more awkward and asked "your classes mates don't really know, do they" He asked. Was he not making it very noticeable that something was wrong with me. "no they don't" although the person right next to me might find out with all these hints the teacher is giving. No doubt the teacher was staring right into my glasses probably trying to see my eyes. But he finally went away which I was very thankful for.

Through out the whole class I noticed or felt the glare of the person next to me for some very odd reason. I don't think I did anything to upset him unless he knew my secret and was scared to be around me for some. But in that case I guess I understood. When the bell wrung I felt a sudden air current that told me the person next to me had all but ran out of the room.

"What did you do to him" Seth asked as he walked me to gym. Ok so the first time he offered his help it was ok but now every time I turned around THERE HE IS. Everywhere. Always talking. I mean what is his problem. I decided to tuned back into what he was saying at that moment. " I mean Edward looked like he was about to kill you", so the guys name was Edward. I could remember that. We finally were at gym and I realized that he had lied to me because he didn't go into the gym meaning gym was not his next class. Yes now I could deem him as a creepy wannabe stalker.

All too soon (actually not soon enough) the school day was over and at exactly 3:04 I had three firsts: First time to have friends, first time to have creepy wannabe stalker, and first time to have my secret still intake. But at the end of the day none of that mattered. Because none of that changed reality, and reality was that I was Isabella Swan and I was part of a percentage of the world that had a disability. Who were shunned and denied things that were all too well part of a normal life because I Isabella Swan was Blind.

**Well what do you think and review fast. :)**


End file.
